Face Down
by Randomnessgirl1
Summary: Something wrong with Violet. When Scoops notices something up, what will happen? And who will save her? T rated for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I do not own Wordgirl. Not giving away any plot secrets this time. Scoops's pov. I hope I got him in character along with the rest of the characters.**

I glared icily as Violet finally got away from that stupid prat, Hunter. Why on earth was she dating him again? Violet's smile slightly faltered as she waltzed over with her lunch. "So how's the paper going?" Becky asked before taking a bite of her salad.

"Hun?" I said confused. "Oh the paper! Yeah, it's doing good."

"It's well, not good you simpleton." I heard a voice. I turned around to see Tobey.

"Whatever." I shrugged. I noticed Violet poking her food, not making any intention to eat it.  
"Why don't you just leave us alone, Tobey?" Becky said crossly.

"I can converse with whomever I choose, Boxford." Tobey said. He narrowed his eyes at her. Oh, boy, not again.

"Well if you always get so annoyed when you _confer_ with us, then why bother in the first place?" Becky questioned.

_He likes you._ I thought.

Tobey let out a sigh. He looked he was going to say something different before suddenly saying. "Strange. Why didn't you use a simpler word like "discuss" or "argue"? Confer is a word most likely to be used by a certain super heroine." Tobey said casually.

Wait. Was he suggesting Becky was? I couldn't help to let out a giggle.

"What's so funny, Ming?" Tobey said threateningly.

I tried to contain my laughter. "It…it's just so…so…hilarious!" I let out another chuckle. "Becky didn't even know what the word _perfect_ meant!"

"Scoops!" Becky squealed as she kicked me under the table. Her face was turning several shades of scarlet.

Tobey smiled slyly. "Miss Perfect Boxford, didn't know what perfect meant?"

Becky glared. "I- IT WAS THE PRESSURE!" Becky faltered. Her face turned even redder.

Tobey smiled even brighter. "You, of all people, didn't know what perfect meant? It's one of the simplest words! Practically all 1st graders know that word!"

"Will you just stop it?" Violet shouted. The three of us all turned toward her. She was near tears. "I…I'm so sorry. I just-" Tears now were running down her face. I caught a glimpse of purple on her cheek. "I…I have to go." She then ran off out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with her?" Tobey inquired. He might not be one of Violet's closest friends, but it was evident something was wrong.

"I don't know." Becky whispered.

I looked at her shocked. She normally knew whatever was going on with Violet. "I'll go check on her." I volunteered softly. I got up silently and left the cafeteria.

"I hope she's all right." Becky said. Tobey nodded slightly in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I still don't own Wordgirl. Probably never will, but I can dream.**

I strode down the hallway. "Violet?" I called. "Violet?" I continued until I got to the lockers. I noticed her at her locker doing something. "Violet! There you are. What's wrong?" I asked as I continued closer.  
Violet let out a little yelp. She hid her face behind the locker door. "No-Nothing. Nothing at all."

I stopped. "Then why are you acting so weird?" I asked. "Are you sick?" I shut the locker, and noticed on her cheek a big fat bruise. "Violet!" I yelped. "What happened? Who did this?" I interrogated. My anger spiked, at the thought of someone hurting my Violet. Wait- I mean Violet.

"It-it's nothing." Violet said. She turned away, and started putting makeup on the bruise.

"How did you get this?" I seethed.

"I um…fell!" She said.

"You fell?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Then how did you manage to get a bruise on your cheek?"

"I just did I guess. Don't worry Scoops! I'm fine. Just please don't tell anyone." Violet said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Violet, why not?" I questioned.

"It's embarrassing!" Violet said. "That's why I didn't want people to know. Is that a good enough answer to you?" She sounded a bit hurt on the last line. She gasped a bit. "I'm sorry Scoops! It-it-it's just that I'm going through a…umm… a rough time right now." She apologized. "Please, just don't tell anyone." She said sincerely. Her whimsical blue eyes stared into my emerald ones.

I stared into her beautiful eyes for a few more seconds before I finally broke the gaze. "I will." I said solemnly.

"Thank you, Scoops!" Violet smiled brightly. She gave me a quick hug before put on more makeup. After concealing the wound she ran off.

I continued after her. I knew something was up. How on earth did you get a bruise on your _face_ if you fall? Maybe it's time for a more through investigation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yep more! I **_**still**_** don't own Wordgirl. Stupid lawyers…**

As the last bell rang, I went to my locker. I quickly gathered all my things, and hid behind a corridor, next to Violet's locker. "What are you doing, Scoops?" Becky asked.

I panicked and pulled her close to the wall, covering her mouth. I glanced at Violet. She didn't seem to notice anything. "Shh!" I whispered to Becky as I let her go.

"What was that all about?" Becky asked.

Dang it! What do I tell her? I'm following Violet because I think she's lying to me, and might be getting beaten up by someone. Yeah… that was not a good plan. "It's for the paper!" I lied.

"I thought you had the articles you needed." Becky said baffled.

"Um…I just found a good story!" I said quickly. I noticed Hunter grab Violet hand, and start to walk away with her. "I have to go! I'll miss my scoop if I don't!"

"Do you want help?" Becky asked.

"I'm sorry Becky, but it's a private story! I really have to go!" I said before taking off.

"Oh…well, good luck then…" Becky said sadly.

I couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for Becky as I ran off. I needed to find out what was going on. I followed Violet and Hunter down the hallway. Everything seemed normal. I followed a few feet behind them as they left the school. Suddenly, Hunter pulled Violet into an alley. I rushed over and hid behind the trash bin, and listened in.

"Why were you spending time with that pompous jerk, Scoops?" Hunter hissed as he held Violet up against a brick wall.

"He's my friend Hunter." Violet whispered her voice shaking.

Hunter smacked her. "Not anymore." I bit my lip, to keep my self from screaming at him. He was dead. NO one hurts my Violet. I mean Violet…she's just a friend. Just a friend

"But-but." Violet stuttered her eyes were forming tears.

"Look, babe. If this is going to work out, you are going to listen to me. Got it?" He slightly rubbed Violet's bruised cheek causing her to flinch. "I love you, babe, but you have to listen to me."

I clenched my jaw. My hands formed tight fist, and my knuckles were turning white. I was distraught, caught between to things. I could stand up, rush in there, and try to attack that…that…ugh… and rescue Violet or I could stay back here and figure out what was going on.

A cell phone rang. Hunter answered. "Now?" He paused for a moment. "Fine. I'll be there soon." He hung up, and put his phone away. "Got to go sweetheart." He gave her a kiss, and left.

I shrunk back in the shadows, as Hunter approached. I tried to resist the urge to pummel him into a pulp. I then moved out of the darkness. "Violet are you all right?"

Violet let out a little squeak when she saw me. "I-I'm fine."

I glared a bit. "Violet I saw what happened."

Violet gaze went to the floor. "You-you did?"

"Yes." I said. "How long has this been going on?" Violet didn't answer. "Violet, how long has this been going on?"

Violet murmured something I couldn't hear.

"What did you say?"

"It started about a week or two ago." She said extremely soft.

WHAT? Two weeks! They've been dating for a month. I tried to control my anger. "Violet you need to tell someone." I said through clench teeth. "Get some help."

"Its fine Scoops. He loves me." Violet said.

"Violet, he hurt you." I said.

"He didn't mean to. It's not going to happen again." She said.

There was a silence before I added, "If you don't tell someone, I will."

"Scoops don't."

"Why not?"

"J-just don't. I'll talk to him about it ok?" Violet said. She gazed at me. "Please?"

I knew I was going to regret this. "Alright, I will." I said.

"Thank you!" Violet smiled.

"IF-" Her smiled faded. "-you tell me if he does anything else to you." I said.

"All right." She held out her hand. "Pinky swear."

"Fine." I conceded. I stuck out my pinky and we entwined our two fingers.

"Thank you so much, Scoops!" Violet said happily. "Remember this is our little secret." She winked before running off.

Yep, it was our dirty little secret. I left the alley. Now I needed to find Hunter. NO one hurts my Violet. VIOLET, she is not my Violet…ugh.

**Me: Ok…now this is where it gets Violent. Now remember stop abusive. If you're getting treated like Violet here, put a stop to it. There are plenty of places to get help…now I could continue my speech about this subject, but I think I'll stop here…and get to writing next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I realized something. Snow days=update day! ^o^ So I've been updating like crazy! You've probably noticed… Also, I do not own Wordgirl! :C**

I waited in the schoolyard. I noticed Hunter approaching. I stop in front of him. "Do you feel better?"

He stopped puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"When you push Violet around." I said. "Does it make you feel better?" I glared at him.

He glared back. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said sinisterly. "I suggest you stay out of places where you don't belong."

"I saw you in the alley." I hissed. "I saw the bruise on Violet's cheek. I'm not going to let you get away with it."

"What are you going to do about it?" Hunter said. He looked angry.

"The paper could use a new article." I said casually. "What do you think of, 'Abusive Boyfriend: They exist in our school too', or does that seem a bit too much?"

Hunter was now giving me a killer glare. "You're not telling anyone."

"I'm not?" I said genuinely surprised. "What are you going to do about it?"

He grabbed my neck, and pushed me up against a tree. "You won't tell anyone. Isn't that right?" He called icily.

I struggled against his grip. My face was getting red. "Let go." I wheezed.

He glared. "Promise not to tell."

"Hunter?"

Hunter look of hatred dissolved into one of shock. He let go off me. I landed on the ground. I quickly gasped for breath. "Baby, how are you doing?" Hunter said sweetly.

Violet glared at him. "What were you doing to Scoops?" She asked.

"No-nothing." Hunter faltered.

What! "Y-you tr-tried to kill me!" I wheezed. I panted trying to catch my breath.

Violet gasped. She looked shocked. Her expression then changed to one of fury. "You. Did. What?" Violet said angrily stepping towards Hunter.

Hunter backed up. "I-I didn't _mean_ to, Princess."

Violet glare turned into a death glare. She was starting to scare me. "You didn't MEAN to?" She then beckoned towards me. "He's can barely breath!"

"I'm better Violet." I said finally catching my breath.

"Not the point." Violet hissed. "I can't believe this! I-I loved you." She pushed him back. "But now I know you just a huge git! I've had enough! Let's go Scoops."

I went to get up. "Oh no he's not." Hunter growled. "You're mine."

"I'm not yours." Violet snapped. "I'm not anyone's!" She shouted. "And if I was I'd be someone's who would treat me well!"

I glared at Hunter. I quickly gave him a kick in the leg and he fell to the ground. "No one hurts Violet on my watch."

Violet smiled at me. "Let's go. I've had enough."

"Gladly." I said happily taking her arm and walking off.

**The next day…**

I smiled at Violet, my new girlfriend. "Do you need some help with the box?"

"I got it!" Violet replied. She then set the box of newspaper down. On the cover of the paper was an article about abuse, and where to get help. I think that's my favorite article yet…

**Me: Cheesy ending…really cheesy. Like Dr. Two Brains would eat this ending. It's that cheesy! -_- I'm bashing my own story…that's your job… So please review, and tell me what you thought. ABUSE IT HAS TO STOP! **


End file.
